Confined Spaces
by CandTFanfics
Summary: What happens when Steve and Tony are stuck in a cell encaged on them by none other than the hulk? And when Nat and Clint decide against helping? Rated T for foul language. Please R&R!
1. Locked Up

_***Disclaimer & A/N at the bottom***_

_Tony's POV_

"Of all the people in our group it just _had_to be you." Steve scoffed, turned away and crossed his arms.

So much for maturity.

"Those are _my_lines bitch." I proceed to repeat his words in a high pitched voice like a 12 year old girl, and imitate his arm movement.

So maybe at times I discard mine as well.

Steve muttered something under his breath that I couldn't quite hear, but I was pretty sure it wasn't something good.

"Don't you have crappy ass super strength, _Captain?_" I don't even bother to roll my eyes. "Can't you get us the fuck out of here?"

He spun around, and gave me a "don't-even-go-there" look. "Oh, and it's _totally _my fault," Steve growled, then went back to being immature. "Besides, don't you have super strong technology, _Ironman? _Why don't _you_get us the fuck out of here?"

Oh it is fucking _on._ This is a damn declaration of _war_now.

Oh, Bruce. How I fucking hate you right now.

* * *

_Hawkeye's POV_

"Natasha...are you really sure this is a good idea?" I raise an eyebrow at her. She knew Steve and Tony were not exactly..._best friends_, so to say, just as much as I did.

She chuckled dryly. "Technically, this isn't our fault. They got themselves into this mess."

I shrug. "We _do_ have the option to get them_ out_of it, you know."

"If anyone asks, we couldn't find them." She slips me a wink and sips her coffee.

Sometimes I question Natasha's logic.  
But like most people, I value my life.

* * *

_Fury's POV_

Where in the damn hell are Tony and Steve. Come to think of it, where's Bruce? I walk in on Natasha and Clint drinking coffee.

"Do you know where Tony, Steve, and Bruce are? I need my men back."

Clint slipped me a dirty look, but Natasha spit out her coffee and laughed tremendously. Clint raised an eyebrow at me.

"Very funny. And I suppose the man who isn't fighting at all is eligible as more of a man than me? A human who is fighting alongside demi-gods?"

"Absolutely. I'm the brains here. Good thing too, because I don't think we got that much in the five of you combined."

This time I knew I made a mistake as Natasha gave me an inquisitive stare.

"Minus Black Widow, of course." I straightened my tie and waited 'till she lowered her glare. I excused myself out of the room. Tony, Steve and Bruce can be found later.

* * *

_Steve's POV_

Why is he so damn immature? Rambling on and on...Admittedly, at times, he has a point. But what good is it if we can't differentiate it from useless crap?

"I dare you to get us out of here..._pansy._"

That. Was. The. Last. Straw. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR ISSUE." Of course, because he's completely abnormal, he doesn't react to it at all. He just raises his eyebrow like the 'millionaire playboy' he is. It's embarrassing, so I just turn away. Hmph.

* * *

_Tony's POV_

Ha. I'll admit, I was slightly surprised when he shouted. But I will never let him get the best of moi. No, Tony Stark will _not_be made a fool of. Not this bad boy-millionaire playboy- philanthropist.

**A/N: **Hey guys! This is T and I's FIRST fanfiction together, so I hope you like it. There's only going to be two chapters overall, the next one coming soon. Thank you for reading! DISCLAIMER: We do not own Marvel, Avengers, or the original image (the one we used to edit in the title). We are just fangirls who have nothing to do o.o o.o o.o I'm dancing.


	2. Aftermath

_***A/N & disclaimer at the bottom***_

* * *

_Natasha's POV_

...It's been two hours already. I seem sure of myself, confident, so to speak, when I talk, but I'm not sure this is the best idea. Suddenly I'm doubting myself. But it can't be that bad, can it? I'm sure if they were _really_at it, the cell would've been broken by now. Of course, it's covered with mounds of stuff, so it's a little bit heavier but both the men are highly equipped fighters. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Bruce since he got ticked off.

"Hawkeye?" Clint looked up from the bow he was polishing.

"Yes?"

"Come with me. I think it's time to let the boys out."

As always I could see him analyzing my judgements in his mind. But like always, he never said a he raised an eyebrow at me, grabbed his bow and arrows and walked to my side.

"They're gonna be fucking pissed."

"I'm well aware."

"Wanna find Bruce first?"

"A fine idea." I wasn't exactly in love with the thought of seeing the two after two hours trapped up in a cell together either. So unlocking them can be delayed.

* * *

_Steve's POV_

Oh, I hate that son of a bitch. All smug, smooth, and over all annoying.

"Well, I don't see you doing anything to help us, _Tony_." I muttered, fighting the urge to slap him. It was quite a tough struggle.

He uttered, "Useless piece of shit."

Then I slapped him. Done deal. If anybody asks how he got a hand mark across his face, he started it. I swear, he started it.

* * *

_Bruce's POV_

When I woke up my clothes were torn and I had a migraine. But I didn't exactly wake up with an empty conscience. I'm well aware I hulked-out. Serves them right too, they were getting on my nerves. I was trying to do an experiment on how pressure affects a balloon. And of course they mess up my supplies. They even went as far as to popping the balloon.

Oh, that's not a normal balloon they popped. It was a very complicated mixture of compressed air and other shit I'm too sore in the head to remember.

It took me two months collecting the materials for this experiment, nonetheless the measure of difficulty it took to get all that shit _in_the balloon in the first place.

Wherever the heck they were, I was NOT finished chewing them out. Oh wait...I think I put them in a cell...with each other. What time was this? 4:00! I hulked out at 2:00...Oh this should be entertaining.

"Banner!" I turn and see Natasha in the distance. With Clint, of course. They're always sticking together. But they'll deny being in love. _"It's a debt," _she'll say.

"Hello," I look at them sheepishly, like I always do when I hulk out. But they aren't fazed.

"Unfortunately, it is time to collect Rogers and Stark." I laugh. Guess I'm not the only one who isn't looking forward to meeting the happy couple.

* * *

_Tony's POV_

What the hell? It's been over two fucking hours. And no sign of rescue. Are they purposely messing with us? And Steve, with his old-school-fancy-shmancy-ass slapping me like that. I lifted my fist and drew it back, and just I was going to release it...

A light formed at the right of the cell. Shit, why does this always happen? I glare expectantly. And, of course, right there stands three fucking assholes.

"What the fuck Banner? And Nat, Clint, why didn't you try to get us out?" Steve gives a cold stare and nods slightly.

I see a small movement that looked like Nat elbowing Clint.

"We couldn't find you." Clint replies, cooly.

"Yeah right you assholes! You didn't try." This time it's Steve's turn to rage.

Natasha ignores him and turns to me. "Stark, why do you have a hand mark on your face?"  
Really? She's going to lock me up with Steve and ask me that question after we've been encaged together in a cell for two hours? I raise my eyebrow at her, and cross my arms. I'm not even going to bother to reply. Instead I turn to Bruce.

"You. Why the fuck would you hulk out like that?" I expect him to feel guilt.

"Right. That reminds me, I'm not done." I blink, taken aback.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

_Clint's POV_

I don't know how Tasha did it, but she managed to restore everything back to order. Steve and Tony got another pounding on the head before she did though.

That's why I don't question her intuition.

Hopefully this peace will last for another day. But who knows? Here, everyday's a new "adventure". Things are just not quiet when these guys are around.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys~ So, I hope you like the final instalment of "Confined Spaces" Make sure to R&R. If you like, we'd be glad to write more Avengers fanfiction like this, following their day...if a one chapter story's a one-shot, would this be a two shot? :O (Mind blown) Anyway, please follow us for more Avengers fanfiction! We're working on something more continuous, however, and yeshhh. DISCLAIMER: We don't own Avengers, Marvel, or the used image (pre-edited).  
C and T~


End file.
